dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian
The Barbarian is an additional hero class. It is obtained by adding the Barbarian Hero DLC. The Barbarian is able to dual-wield melee weapons which he can swing independently or in alternation. Promotional Description Hailing from the dense jungle lands far to the south, the Barbarian is a masterful fighter who can wield two melee weapons simultaneously and unleash devastating combos! Using five distinct fighting stances instead of towers, the Barbarian is able to adapt to any combat situation in a pinch. His Battle Leap ability allows him to instantly close the distance to a far-off target, while his Battle Pound ability will decimate any nearby enemies. If massive damage and incredible destruction are what you seek, the Barbarian is the hero for the job! ::--Steamhttp://store.steampowered.com/app/204386/ Battle Stances The Barbarian cannot summon any towers. Instead, he has battle stances which augment his stats at the cost of mana. The benefits to these stances increase with each of their corresponding stats. The Barbarian can have up to two battle stances active at a time. : Tornado Stance - Run faster and attack faster, jump higher, and push back enemies with a flurry of quick, low damage attacks. : Lightning Stance - Use the power of lightning to stun your enemies as your attacks make contact, while damaging your own life with every hit. : Siphon Stance - Sacrifice some of your resistances to steal health from your enemies as you damage them. : Turtle Stance - Enter this protective stance to greatly increase your resistances , but reduce your movement speed, damage and jump height. : Hawk Stance - Summon the powers of the mighty hawk to deal a massive amount of damage on your next attack in a small area in front of you, but disarms the Barbarian for a few seconds. Abilities : Battle Leap - This ability allows the Barbarian to quickly close the distance to far-off enemies with a powerful leap attack. :: Battle Pound - This powerful radial ability allows the Barbarian to decimate any nearby enemies. Weapon Skills : Dual Wield ‐ The Barbarian can wield two Squire weapons at the same time. : Alternate Attacks ‐ Using left click to attack with the left weapon and right-click to attack with the right weapon, the Barbarian is able to quickly devastate the enemies. : Double Slice Combo - Holding down both left and right click simultaneously causes the Barbarian to automatically chain this Combo. Alternatively, manually attack with Primary, Secondary, Primary, Secondary and finally Primary. *The Barbarian will do a frontal slice attack. The reverse also works, starting with Secondary first. *Each consecutive hit will do increased damage, with the last two scissor strikes doing much higher damage. Note that the speed of the double slice combo depends on the weapon's attack rate. Barbarian's Costumes *Amazon Female Barbarian Costume *Scottish Warrior Costume *Tavernkeep Imposter Costume *Santa Imposter Costume Hero Stats The Barbarian also has a different leveling system for his Hero Abilities. When leveling up, his first Hero Ability slot improves both his attack abilities; Battle Leap and Battle Pound. His second Hero Ability slot improves his final battle stance, Hawk Stance. History PC *7.33 **Barbarian 25% Weapon Damage Increase, & Hawk Stance 25% damage increase *7.16c **Turtle Stance now renders the Barbarian immune to all spider web projectiles and other stunning attacks **The Barbarian now has 45% more HP on Nightmare Difficulty. **Turtle Stance cannot be used in any Assault challenges. Notes *The Barbarian is available now on Steam for $2.99/£1.99. *The Barbarian Hero DLC is currently available on the PC only, with no future plans for a console release. *Barbarian item drops and map rewards are the same as for the Squire (e.g. finishing The Summit rewards you with a Squire Pet and the Flamewarder). *The Battle Leap ability causes you to leap towards the target reticle but only if there's a valid enemy targeted and that enemy is within range. Be careful of the potential leap's path as you could find yourself hitting a wall, falling down a level or even into lava! *Problems may arise for new players hoping to upgrade their Barbarian's weapons: the stats for new weapon drops are only compared to one of the two weapons you wield. Additionally, the E-"Equip" action only corresponds to one of your weapons. This can mean that your primary weapon constantly gets upgraded while your secondary weapon stagnates. The only way to equip a better secondary weapon is to do so manually. To do this, open the Hero Information screen ("I" Key), then left-click the old weapon you want to get rid off, bringing up that item's information screen. Now click on the "Drop" button in the bottom-left corner of this screen. Then pick up a new weapon or select "Give to Hero" from the Item Box. *The Double Slice Combo's attack speed is solely based on the weapon to which is swung first, if a very fast weapon (such as the "Backstabber") is swung first, the Double Slice Combo will occur very quickly, but if a very slow weapon is swung first (like a mallet or hammer) the Double Slice Combo will be very slow. Media Doubleslicecombo1.jpg Barbarian 1.jpg Barbarian 2.jpg Barbarian 3.jpg